The Fall Of The Elfin Council
by Master-of-Darkness
Summary: Dartanin is a half elf who will be the savior of the last Elfin tribe in existence. He wil start a new age for the elves. Or at least die trying. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Dartanin had it easy for years, though he never wanted any of his luck or his stuff. This was just his kind of crappy day. His butlers got him up at 3:00 in the morning. "You happy little son of a BITCH!" raged Dartanin. "You know damn well that I DON'T EVER GET UP AT 3AM!"

Dartanin suddenly grabbed his butler by the throat and launched him at the wall. Dartanin started cursing under his breath.

CRASH! A flaming arrow smashed the window. "Where's my weapons!" asked Dartanin calmly.

"Hello Dartanin! It is so good to see you again!" called a voice from outside the window. It was Arkanith, the demon overlord.

"Arkanith, but you're dead!" Dartanin replied, confused as to what was going on.

"Well, I was. But my minions brought me back to life!" Arkanith laughed. "Where are you going!"

Bye-bye, mothafucker! HAAA!" Dartanin screamed as he crashed through the window and killed both of Arkanith's minions. Arkanith blew up the house and sent Dartanin flying miles away from his rubble of a house.

(Fear by Disturbed)

Reject

Are you no one

Fear you nothing

You know I'll bet you think

You have a good reason to be living

In the limelight of the fortunate ones

You're too weakened by the poison

That they feed you in the living lie

They don't believe you

Call to no one

Trust in nothing

Little impotent one

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be, you know

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna let them hypnotize me

Punk ass, are you listening

Can you hear me, or are you deaf and dumb to my language

Do the real words seem to hurt you

Well put 'em up, mothafucker

Gonna feel it

When I stamp it on your forehead

So you will never forget

That you're a reject

And you're no one

And you're nothing

Little impotent one

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be innocent, you know

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna let them hypnotize me

(repeat)

\/p>

Fear awaken

Go with it now

And let it overcome you

Fear awaken

Your mind is racing

I don't understand why you don't like me

Why don't you like me?

Am I so different from you?

Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern

What to love and what to burn

I'll add your fuel to the fire now

Stand back, brother take your hand back

Leave it and I might crack

More than a smile or 2 you see

You judge what you don't understand

You don't deny what has been given to me

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be innocent, you know

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna be

I don't wanna let them hypnotize me

(repeat)

Fear awaken

Go with it now

\/p>

And let it overcome you

Fear awaken

Your mind is racing

(repeat)

Reject

Are you no one

Fear you nothing

You I'll bet you think

You have a good reason to be living

In the limelight of the fortunate ones, you know

Once Dartanin had landed, he noticed a strange forest in front of him. He stood up, grunting. He fell back to the ground from being so weak. So he lays there, barely conscious, as he thinks he sees a female elf. So in truth, he thinks he's seeing things. He finally passes out and wakes up 3 hours later at full strength. He checks himself for wounds, saying, "Well, I guess it's time to check out this here forest, but I have a bad feeling about this.

\/p> 


	2. The Fall Of The Elfin Council Chapter 1

He moved uneasily into the forest. Looking back, he had no where to go but forward. He continued on as the land got more familiar. And also more beautiful. He heard faint sounds coming from the forest.

He started to breathe more heavily as an arrow came at him. His hands twitching, his eyes narrowing, he reached his hand up and caught the arrow. A woman was standing next to a tree a little ways in front of Datranin, an arrow at the ready. "Why are you here!" she asked angrily.

Dartranin broke the arrow he'd just caught in two. He started to feel weak. The woman started toward him. Her dress was just like any other dress, but her hair: blood red, her eyes: amber. The fire that burned around him was the last thing he saw before becoming a fainted crumple on the ground.

She stared at him, now, slowly reaching down her fingers to check that he had a pulse. She motioned her hand as two men came to her aid. But anyone could see their elfin ears, and knew that the girl must be too. They picked up the fainted Dartanin and started to carry him deeper into the forest. Looking ahead, they suddenly stopped and looked up. A white, elegant city stood.

The elfin symbols of peace and friend seemed to be everywhere. A huge waterfall poured into a pristine lake near the bottom levels, which lead to the lord's room.

The girl smiled softly. She looked back and said, "Finally home." Her smile widened, her eyebrows raised slightly. One of the guys blushed, but quickly turned away.

They moved forward, quickly looking around. The gardens seemed to have gotten a lot bigger. After a while, they had found the room they had been searching for. They softly laid Dartanin on the bed. The girl looked up, nodding. The two men left as she looked back at him, slowly closing the door behind her.

Looking up, she noticed an elfin man. His silver blonde hair went down past his shoulders and his eyes were a shy blue. She smiled. She ran up to Legotanis and embraced him in a tight hug, adding, "I missed you old friend."

She let go of him, smiling all the more. "Missed you too." "You should talk to the elders, Romona." he added.

Romona nodded. Turning, she walked off. She came to a pitch-black chamber. A light appeared on her. She moved forward, stopping as mixed voices said their welcomes. She looked up quickly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

A voice suddenly came from the center of the room, low and deep, as it said, "Romona, we welcome you. We have heard of your triumph over the pathetic humans. Well done! We have also heard of the human! Why is he here?"

Romona moved forward slightly. "The man fainted in the middle of the forest. I couldn't just leave him there!" she replied.

"Fine, but he's your responsibility," the voice replied. ", And also, Romona, try to keep him from your magic!"

She nodded, slowly saying, "I'll do my best, thank you!" She turned around. The silver door that she had come through earlier opened as she sighed, walking through. The marble hall looked even more elegant than her sandals softly padding on the floor.

Looking at the lake, she dove 20 feet off the ledge. She landed in the middle. Coming up, she flipped her hair back; she opened her eyes, swimming to the shore. She muttered something under her breath, and she was completely dry, smiling. Looking up, she realized the sun was setting. "Better go back." she muttered. She dashed back to his room. She softly knocked on the door. No answer.

After a minute or so, no one had answered the door. So she opened the door, quietly of course. He was still fast asleep. So she sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Two hours later, he finally awoke. He realized he wasn't in the forest anymore, and started looking around. His gaze finally fell upon Romona as he yelled, "Where the fuck am I!"

Romona glared at him coldly, saying, "You are in the heart of the Elfin Forest, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use that language!" She stood up and stormed out.

She shook her head slowly as Legotanis appeared. He nodded slowly, saying, "You knew he was gonna be difficult, Romona. You should keep trying! You know he holds the fate of the world! Especially of us elves, because we are limited, and we're all that remains!"

Romona sighed. Turning, she said, "Legotanis, if he isn't careful, I'll end up killing him myself! It doesn't seem right to just let someone like him decide everyone's fatethough I guess you went through the same thing. And I know how it feels.

Even if the stars hide 

And the sun moves behind the moon 

Hope on Earth will still shine bright 

Through one soul we will unite 

And the sun will still shine bright 

Even my grandmother's poetry seems to still hold meaning here in this time!"

Legotanis smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Romona, you shouldn't be so serious. Just have a little fun and you'll be alright. Just live a little!" Legotanis replied.

Dartanin paced the room, listening half-heartedly to their conversation. He muttered something as he looked out the window. 'There's gotta be a way outa this place!' Dartanin thought. He finally realized Romona was gone from outside the window.

But then, moving his hand up to his ear, he made an unusual discovery: his ears were growing! "What the hell?" cried Dartanin.

\/p>

He punched the window full force, shattering it and the frame. Climbing out, he started to run for his helpless life. Romona heard the noise. Turning, she ran outside. Seeing him run, she muttered something; the tree branches moved to block his way. Smiling, Romona made her way toward where he was going.

Turning, he said, "Holy shit!"

Romona smiled. "Run all you like, but you will get nowhere!" she murmured. She turned, walking back to the halls. She sat on a bench, toying with a lock of her red hair; her amber eyes fixed on him.

"Wait a minute, there's a hallway! Fuck this! I'm goin' this way!" Dartanin suddenly bolted to the hall, and ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from Romona. He ran into a dark room and hid.

"Why are you here!" he heard a booming voice behind him. A sudden light flashed on him as the man repeated his words.

Romona turned. Getting up, she walked down the marble hall, looking at the silver door, a small smile forming on her face. Leaning on a marble column, she started playing w/ her hair, straining to hear the words through the silver door.

"Uhh, who are you?" asked a confused Dartanin.

The man looked down, enraged, leaning forward into the light. His eyes were bright red, his hair, and pure white. "We are the Elfin Elders!" he announced. He pulled back, saying, "Again, I ask who you are? You're aura is strong, but not strong enough to be pure elfin. So you must be half human, half elf." He'd calmed down a bit by now, but not by much.

"My name's Dartanin, and what the hell do ya mean, I'm half human! Who are you to judge how tough I am, you assholes! Come on, where are your cocky comments now, bitch! I'm waiting!" screamed Dartanin.

The Elfin Elders glared as the one who had leaned forward earlier jumped down, put his hands around Dartanin's neck, saying, "You will respect me, boy!" His voice was full of anger, as Romona came through the door.

She looked up, saying, "I am so sorry for what he said, but he particularly doesn't like to be called weak."

The Elfin Elder dropped Dartanin. Looking back at Romona, he said, "Make him keep a civil tongue, or else he won't have ome!"

Dartanin left the elders' room, and started running, not even stopping when he got hit in the shoulder w/ an arrow. Finally, he stopped in the forest. Another elf walked out from the brush, saying, "So, you're the human! The Elf Elders talked highly about your temper, but I daresay that isn't good!" He started to wrap a bandage around his shoulder, continuing, "They all hold half of their temper in, but as you hold the fate of the world, I can understand it,"

\/p>

Dartanin looked up, saying, "What the fuck do you mean!"

(Hero by Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott) 

I'm so high, I can hear heaven

I'm so high, I can hear heaven

Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me, love will not save us

But how can that be?

Look what love gave us

A world of killing

And blood spilling

That world never came

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say that a hero can save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

\/p>

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

They're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

Legotanis looked taken aback, but he said, "Your journey will help you decide what road you should take."

Dartanin turned, saying, "Thank you." Legotanis disappeared through the brush, and suddenly Dartanin heard a voice come from outa nowhere, "Dartanin, I know you have seen Legotanis, so if you are ready, return to the elfin palace." Romona sat down, pushing her blood red hair behind her shoulders. She looked up, watching Dartanin come through the opening. She stood up. Smiling, she said, "Are you finally ready Dartanin, or do I have to shoot you again! And I promise, I won't miss this time!" Her voice was a little icy at the end, but she calmed down after a bit.

Dartanin smiled. Holding up a finger, he said, "I wouldn't be so harsh, Romona, because now I hold the cards. Unless you want your elfin friends to survive, I would be a little bit kinder."

Romona was startled. Concern showed in her eyes. But her lips were tightened in a grimace. Legotanis appeared behind her, saying something in an old language that Dartanin didn't understand. Romona turned, seeming ready to explode. She said, "Get Firebolt and Erany to come, and tell the council we're leaving." Romona tried to keep her voice kind, but it was cold, as Legotanis nodded, walking off. Romona turned her shoulder, and said, "Follow me," Dartanin and Romona traveled up to the stables as Legotanis appeared.

"They said not now, but in three nights." Legotanis informed.

Romona's jaw locked. Looking at Dartanin, she said, "You are free to roam, but stay in the eleven territories." Legotanis nodded grabbing Romona's hand. He dragged her into his hut and slammed the door.

Dartanin stood there, wondering about all this. He slowly sat down on a bench and sighed, "Damn, that girl! She is driving me crazy! But it's just her nature."

"She must be driving you crazy, but it's just her nature," Said Legotanis suddenly, making Dartanin jump.

\/p>

"I know, but does she have to be so stubborn 'cause I kinda like her, you know" replied Dartanin.

"I kinda figured that, but you just need to tell her!" Legotanis replied.

"I can't Legotanis! I don't wanna look like a jackass in front of Romona and screw up any chance with her!" muttered an embarrassed Dartanin.

Romona appeared behind Legotanis, saying, "Do you wanna come on, Patriot? The Elder caught the bog back!"

Legotanis nodded. As she disappeared back inside, he said, "Remember, she's not that stubborn, but she might have heard your last few words." He disappeared and reappeared standing next to Romona.

"The Elders have found the portal back to his world, I've been tracking Inara here and she's ready." Said Romona.

"Romona, you know, you going worries me deeply. And he cares for you, I can tell you the consequences for falling in love with him!"

She turned, saying, "I know what'll happen, I know" Her voice began to falter as she heard a crashing noise coming from the direction of the elfin palace.

"Comin' through!" Dartanin hollered as he sped off in the direction of the palace, zipping in and out of the way of trees. "Hey, Legotanis"

"Dartanin, watch out!"

"OH SHIT!" Crash! Dartanin slammed straight into a tree and sent himself flying away from the tree.

Romona looked at Legotanis cracking up as she started to run after him. Legotanis ran ahead. Romona stopped to mend the tree's roots.

She sank into the ground, pulling it right up as she smiled, turning back to the crash. She ran quickly, hoping something wasn't to wrong, reaching the palace them as she stopped.

Dartanin had reached the palace standing right behind her. He said, "What the hell?"

The silver door had been ripped off its hinges, the light flooding in. There were burn marks on the wall, making it look like a great battle had just taken place.

\/p> 


End file.
